Similars Attract
by xMiyumiChanx
Summary: Kimiko lost her parents to a crazy kishin egg that rampaged through the town. Hoping to gain revenge, she turns to the academy. But she runs into a small turn of events... Rated T for romance and language. UNDER SERIOUS REVISION!
1. Vengeance

_A/N: I DID IT. I GOT A BETA READER. WOOT! My story shall now sound decent! ;o; Thank you Mareo and Anime! I wubbbb you!_

* * *

><p>I sat against my door, hugging my knees tight against my chest. It was my first day at the academy, and I had blown it in under five minutes. My head sunk even deeper between my thighs as the horrid mishap replayed over and over again in my head...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, Kimiko, you may come in," Professor Stein signaled to me to begin my introduction. I slowly opened the door, my hands clammy and shaking. I was brand new to the DWMA, and really nervous. Walking to the center of the room, I took a few deep breaths to prepare myself.<em>

_"H-hi... My name is Kimiko Atami. I'm a n-new Meister… I hope we can all g-get along," I bowed, awaiting Stein's instructions. _

_"Thank you, Kimiko. You may take a seat next to Kid. He's right over there," He pointed to a boy on the end of the center second row with jet black hair. He had 3 white stripes on the left side of his head, and orange-gold eyes. A black suit with white stripes lining down the middle completed his look, with skull rings on both of his middle fingers. Kid stared at me intensely, as if studying me. He then looked back down to jot some quick notes._

_I looked at the floor, and slowly began to walk up the aisle towards my seat. As I was about to sit down, a loud CRACK rang through the room as the door flew off its hinges, hitting my back with enough force to knock the wind out of me. My eyes grew wide as I fell over the desk, slid into Kid, and caused us both to topple over. The room was filled with silence. _

_"YAHOOOOOO! THAT WAS A GREAT FIGHT! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE! HAHA! I BEAT HIM IN 2 SECONDS!" _

_I pushed myself off the ground, only to meet two very annoyed golden orbs staring back at me. Before I knew it, I had somehow backed into a corner of the room, my cheeks on fire. How I got there in less than a second was the least of my concerns. Quickly, I stood up from my crouched position and dashed out the door, shoving some blue-haired ninja out of the way. My feet carried me as fast as they could to my dorm room, where I slammed the door behind me as my knees gave in. _

* * *

><p>Wiping my eyes, I finally got to my feet and looked at the clock. 9:30. It had been 2 ½ hours since class had started.<em>Ditching school on my first day. Perfect for my reputation…But I that doesn't matter. I only came to the academy for one reason and one reason only... <em>My face hardened slightly as I wiped the last of my tears away. _To avenge my parents..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, Dad, what are you guys-"<em>

_"Honey! Get back upstairs! Now!"_

_"But-?! Mom?! What's going on-?"_

_"Get upstairs! Quickly!"_

_"But Dad, I don't understand!"_

_"You'll be safe in the attic, just get up there and don't make a sound!"_

_"You'll be okay sweetie; everything will be fine. Don't worry about us. Just hide yourself for a while and come out when it's quiet, okay?"_

_"But Mom-!"_

_"Kimiko! Please HIDE!"_

_"O-Okay Dad...!"_

_**CRASH!**_

_"HONEY! GO NOW!"_

* * *

><p>Without a home or family, I turned to the academy. I may be afraid, but that won't stop me from getting revenge. One day, I WILL become strong. He WILL pay.<p>

-classroom-

"Makaaaaaa…. CHOP!" Maka shouted, slamming a book onto BlackStar's head, leaving a huge indent in his hair.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He responded, gritting his teeth as he clutched his head.

"You ruined the first day for Kimiko! And you destroyed the door!" She frowned, pointing at a wooden slab broken to pieces on the floor. He blinked in confusion at her.

"Who's Kimiko? Aw, who cares! I just won another fight, so the attention should be on me! HAHAHAHA!"

BAM!

"Ok…. I think I just forgot my name."

Tsubaki stared at her partner as he slowly collapsed to the floor before letting out a weary sigh. Sometimes he was just too full of himself. "BlackStar, you should be more careful next time," She suggested. Maka turned to frown at her, her eyes filled with anger.

"Why are you so calm?! HE WAS LATE TO CLASS, DESTROYED THE DOOR, AND RUINED THE FIRST DAY OF A NEW STUDENT! AAARGH!" Before Maka had a chance to punch BlackStar, her partner Soul appeared behind her and held her back.

"You know, Maka, sometimes you take things too seriously," He smirked. "Relax once in a while, ya know?" Releasing her, he sat back down, propping his feet up on the desk.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Maka fumed, plopping down on her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you guys finished? Or would you like to continue this in Lord Death's room?" Stein smiled calmly, snapping his chalk in half. The students stiffened as they felt the tension rise.

"Sorry, Professor Stein," They all apologized in unison, bowing their heads.

"Now let's get back to the lesson, shall we?"

While he turned to write the headline on the board, Kid was still on the floor, pondering about what exactly had happened earlier that morning.

-Kimiko's Room-

I woke up, my head and back aching from leaning against the door. "Oh god, my head," I groaned, standing up and wincing at the pain. I looked at the clock again. "4:00... Wow, talk about a nap..."

I walked over to the bathroom mirror, studying my reflection chocolate brown eyes were red and blotchy, my nose stuffy. Brushing my red ponytail aside, I turned on the faucet, splashing my face with cold water. It felt good to rinse my face... It almost made me feel like today never happened… _Almost._ After drying myself with a towel, I dragged my feet towards the bed, and collapsed on top.

"Uunh… I feel dead. And I still haven't found a partner-" I was suddenly interrupted as someone knocked on my door. Slowly standing up, I debated whether to open it or pretend I wasn't here.

"Hello? Kimiko? Sorry to bother you, but I'm in your class. My name is Maka Albarn. May I come in?" A kind voice reverberated through the door.

_I... I guess it's okay if I talk to just... one person today._

"Y-yeah. Come on in."

The door creaked open, sending a cold shiver down my spine. A girl with blonde hair in two pigtails and emerald eyes walked in, and glanced around. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and a yellow sweater. Her partner seemed to have spiky white hair with crimson red eyes, and was wearing a yellow and black hoodie with red trousers. They both seemed around my age, though I couldn't be sure. As they came in, the albino spoke, hanging back by the door.

"Hey, Maka. Now that I'm done I'll be heading home. It's your turn for dinner tonight."

" 'Kay Soul. Make sure to buy some fish on the way home. Trout or salmon."

She headed over to my bed, smiling.

"Mind if I sit here?" She questioned as the door closed.

"N-no problem," I mumbled, playing with my fingers. Maka giggled softly as she sat down.

"No need to be nervous. I'm just here to talk with you. Don't worry about what happened today. It wasn't your fault. Stupid BlackStar was the one who practically kicked the door off its hinges."

I looked up for the first time since Maka entered only to see her smile turn into a scowl. "That bastard…"

"D-don't worry about it. I should've been m-more careful… " I blinked, surprising myself. _Why am I opening up so easily to her?_ I couldn't exactly place it, but something about this girl made her seem trustworthy. "Thanks for coming to visit me, by the way," I added meekly.

"Don't worry about it. Again, it's not your fault. I'm glad you're okay though. If you ever need anything, you can always come to me, you know. I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay?" Maka winked at me, then stood up, heading towards the door. "Oh, and if BlackStar ever does anything again, let me know. I'll beat the crap out of him."

"Thanks, Maka," I muttered, closing my eyes as the door shut for the third time that day.

_A/N: Finally finished redoing the chapter! I feel that the story is MUCH better than it was before. I have no idea how soon I'll update the other chapters, so no promises that they'll be soon. ;) Well, R&R! Criticism is welcome with open arms! :D_

_~Miyumi_


	2. Frogs Galore!

A/N: Don't own Soul Eater 'cept OC. Too lazy to write out disclaimmmeerrrrr~

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, groaning. "Uungh... Stupid clock…" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.. "Well, at least I got a good night's sleep, considering yesterday…" My nose scrunched up as the previous day's events floated through my mind. I stood, shuffling my feet towards the dresser, and put on my usual: A brown halter neck shirt with a red brooch on the chest and matching arm warmers, a dark brown skirt, black knee socks, and matching velvet suede loafers. Satisfied, I left the room, locking the door, and tried to remember the directions to the classroom.

_Okay._ I though to myself. _Make a left, go down one floor, then make a right. Continue straight down to the end of the hallway and the room is near the end on the left. Alright, I'm ready._

Heading down the stairs, my stomach became tied in knots, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. _Oh God, please let it be that I arrive before Kid. I don't want to have to deal with him eye to eye..._

But just as luck had it, I was only about ten feet from the door when Kid himself rounded the corner with his two partners, Liz and Patty. I froze, holding my breath.

_Crap, crap, CRAP! _I hid behind the corner by the classroom, and crouched down, my head in my lap.

_It's okay, Kimiko. Everything will be fine… I'll just wait until he walks in, then follow 5 minutes after. Take a deep bre-_

My thoughts were interrupted with a tap on my shoulder. "Hmmm?" I glanced up, a bit dazed and saw- oh shit.

"What are you… doing? You hid behind this wall as soon as I saw you..." Kid asked, staring at me with confusion. His eyebrows were weirdly arched up, and twitching for some reason.

"Hahahahaha…" I laughed nervously, trying to think of some kind of excuse. "W-well, you see, I-I was tired, so I decided t-to take a r-rest before I head into the c-classroom! An-and then I noticed my shoelaces w-were untied, s-so I crouched down to fix them! Yeah!"

"...You're wearing loafers."

_Shit!_ "Oh, um, did I say shoelaces? I meant, um, well, uh... OH WILL YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! I'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS!" I jumped up, dashing through the newly-built door, and practically appeared in my seat, trying my best to look like I was writing down some very important notes.

_This. Is not. My day. _The noise of a chair scratching against the floor filled the room, and I knew Kid was there… I felt a hand patting my shoulder, and slowly began to die from the inside. I slowly lifted my head, and realized it was only Maka.

"Remember, I'm always here. If anything comes up, just tell me," she whispered, giving me a wink. I watched her follow Soul to her seat, feeling slightly relieved. At least I had someone I could turn to for help. But how long would I be able to hold up for?

_BRRRRRIIIINGGG!_

"Alright, class, today we're dissecting frogs," Professor Stein addressed us. Everyone immediately groaned.

"We already dissected frogs 4 times in the past month, Professor!" Patty jumped up, waving her hand. "Can't we do something else, like making paper giraffes?"

"No." He replied bluntly. "I want you guys to be able to memorize the anatomy of a frog and get used to using all the tools for dissection, such as the scalpel. Now, the instruction packets are up here at the front. Everyone is partnered up with the person sitting at their desk. You have 1 hour to dissect. You may now begin," Stein finished, bringing his hand down as if he was signaling racecars to step on the gas.

I looked around, noticing how the students sat in pairs. Turning to the left, I check- OH GOD DAMN IT! My head felt like it was about to explode. Kid came back holding a tray with a frog, a box of dissecting tools, and the packet.

"U-uh here, let me help you," I said, reaching out for the packet and toolbox nervously. We set up, and then I began to read the first instructions aloud, my hands shaking.

"Cut a n-nice line in the middle of the frog's stomach. Don't c-cut too deep, or you w-will damage the internal organs. Start f-from right below the chin, and end at th-the anus."

I glanced at the deceased frog, my insides churning. "Well, then, I'll just t-take this scalpel and begin-"

"NO! Stop, Kimiko. Let me do it," Kid snapped, taking the scalpel urgently.

"O-Okay?" I squeaked. _What got into him all of a sudden?_

He then took out a sketchbook- WAIT, WHAT?

"What... are you doing?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

"Drawing a diagram of the frog. Then I can cut a nice and even line, ensuring the frog stays symmetrical," he responded.

_What the hell? Why is he-Wait... He looked weird in the hallway... Was he trying to keep his FACE symmetrical too?!_

"D-don't worry about it…. Let me take care of-"

"NO! I WILL DO IT! Otherwise it will be asymmetrical!"

_Oh, great. Not only am I embarrassed in front of him, he has OCD. I can't finish ONE sentence without him interrupting me… Whatever. I'll just read a book. _I sighed, picking up the biology textbook. _Might as well catch up…_

-55 minutes later-

My veins continued to throb on my temple as I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to kill Death the Kid. He had started cutting the line TEN MINUTES ago, and was only halfway!

"Almost got it… Take your time… It will be perfect…" He muttered to himself.

I glanced at the clock for the 20th time. Five minutes left.

"Hey Kid-?"

"Quiet! You'll mess me up!"

"…..Screw this" I muttered, and began to bang my head on the desk repeatedly, destroying thousands of brain cells.

"Kimiko! Stop shaking the table! It will only take me longer!"

"Uuuuuuuuungh…"

For some reason it seemed as if the ticking of the timer got louder.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ti-DING!_

"Finished!" Kid jumped up, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Alright, everyone, put your tools down and stand up until I finish my inspection and give you your grade," Stein announced, beginning with the left side of the first row.

I watched in agony as he walked by, skimming over the damage done to the frogs, and smiling as he passed by more.

_All we did was cut the frog open! What do I do?! Why did I get stuck with Kid?! Stupid luck-_ I lost my train of thought as Stein finally came to our table.

And he stopped.

_No, no, no! Out of all the frogs, he only stopped at ours! _He glared at the specimen, the corners of his mouth turning down.

"Kimiko. Kid," He said, his free hand massaging his temples, "Join me on Saturday for a remedial class."

My mouth dropped down to the floor, gaping open. I got a remedial class for failing the first assignment I ever did… And I didn't even get to DO anything!

He continued on, flying down the rows at a fast pace. I then raised my arm to the sky, and was about to shoot it down onto Kid's head only to stop midway. Embarassed, I quickly put my hand back down to my side, and gathered my things as the dismissal bell rang.

An idea had struck me while I was fuming over Kid. Professor Stein was now sitting at his desk, watching as the kids left the classroom. After I saw the last student step out the door, I walked up, and mustered the courage to speak.

"E-excuse me, Professor Stein, I was wondering if-"

"No."

_What the? I didn't even say a word! What could he say no for?_

"It's j-just that-"

"I said no. I already know what you're going to say. You're wondering if you can switch seats with someone else, because you're not getting along too well with your current desk partner," He finished, twisting the screw in his head. "So, no."

_This is not turning in my favor…_

I left without saying another word, dragging my feet along the floor. Without warning, the doorway was suddenly blocked off by a small girl with short brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Hey, you're Kimiko, right?" She said with a giggle, swinging her backpack back-and-forth behind her. "I'm Nanami! Believe it or not, we live in the same dorm! I heard about you from my counselor. It's so nice to finally meet you! So, I was wondering if we could walk back together~"

_What an irritably bubbly girl, _I thought, my eye twitching in annoyance. I shook my head rapidly. _Stop! What am I thinking? I need to make some friends…_

"Yeah, sure!" I fake-smiled. We began to walk down the corridor, the classroom becoming farther behind us.

"So you're the new Meister here? What a coincidence! I'm one of the new weapons! Buuuut~ you're also new here~" Nanami smiled, staring at me expectantly.

"Well…" I drifted off, pondering about the offer. This was all a bit too much after meeting someone only a couple minutes ago. But she seemed really set on it…

"…I _guess_ we could be partners. But we would have to talk to Lord Death about it," I continued.

"Alright! So, what made you decide to come to the academy?"

"Huh?" _Why does she want to know?_ "I'm sorry, it's kind of personal…" I muttered.

"Oh! Sorry for prying…" Nanami began.

"No, it's okay. Well let's head down to Lord Death's room-"

_DING-DONG DING-DONG, _the PA system sounded.

"_Will Kimiko Atami please come to the Death Room. Kimiko, Atami._"

I sighed, turning around.

"Well, seems like we're going to talk to Lord Death anyway..."

"Yup, yup! This is perfect!" Nanami responded, skipping ahead of me. I swear, she was like a little sister excited to hang out with her Onee-san... (1)

"Come on Kimiko! We don't have all day!"

"I know, I'm comin'…"

"Oh, and one more thing…" she suddenly stopped, looking straight at me.

"Yeah…?" I also stopped, becoming a bit anxious.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my partner-"

"Temporarily."

"But still, thanks!"

"… No problem."

A/N:

1 = Onee-san means "older sister" in Japanese.

Anyways, if you want to see a picture of Kimiko, go to Deviant Art and find my username. It's xAmuchara10x. If you wanna see an additional picture of Kimiko AND Nanami, go to Rate My Drawings and look up "Similars Attract" in DrawChat. And in that picture, I don't know who the dude in the background is. He was a random doodle some user made, so don't ask.


	3. A Not-So-Peaceful Night

A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY AND MY OC! And Remina Village. And Le Pastaria. (That's a made up word and restaurant.)

"I've come, Lord Death," I bowed, my head swarming with thoughts. _Am I in trouble? What is he gonna do? Please don't kick me out! I wonder if he'll let me become partners with Nanami. Does he know about the remedial lesson? Oh God..._

"Hello, hello! It's good to see you, Kimiko! Thanks for coming!" Death cheered, bobbing energetically as usual.

"No problem. Is there something you need?" I asked, raising my head.

"No, no. But there is something that YOU need. I've heard from Stein that you've been given remedial lessons."

I sweat dropped, my heart racing. _Uh oh… _

"Now, in order to accomplish the task you will be assigned, a weapon is required. So I've prepared-"

"I'll do it!" Nanami chirped, stepping out from behind me.

_Wait a second... I wasn't in trouble; I just needed a weapon. This was perfect!_

"Oh. Well, how are you today, Nanami?" Death tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm fine, thank you..." She bowed politely before continuing. Sorry to interrupt, Lord Death, but Kimiko and I have agreed to become partners with each other. So we've come to ask for your permission..."

"Oh," he scratched his mask for a moment before clapping his hands together. "Well, very good! This is going better than I planned!" He sang cheerily. He held up a finger as he straightened up. "Before you become partners though, I'll have to see how well your soul wave lengths match. Nanami, transform," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" she obeyed.

I then watched as she glowed yellow, and formed into a large V-shape in the air. I caught her as she fell, realizing her weapon form was a boomerang. It felt smooth and cool holding her, and she was easy to swing.

Lord Death watched carefully, interested in the duo.

"_Kimiko, I also have one other form. Shall I show you?_" Nanami chirped.

"Of course," I replied, intrigued.

Her form elongated, and the center became thin. The ends became sharper, and slowly rounded as it came to the hilts, like a cutlass. She finally stopped transforming, leaving dual blades connected only by a small chain. I gripped the leather-covered hilt, admiring the green gemstone in the center.

"Hmmm… Kimiko, how is it?" Death queried.

"She's light, and I feel comfortable holding her, but… I don't know how to use a boomerang," I confessed, staring at the floor and feeling a little foolish.

"That's all right." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Your souls are a bit shaky, but otherwise they're as close as they should be for beginners," He stated, holding a finger up. "Now remember, your remedial lesson is on Saturday. If you're late, I will see to a punishment far worse."

"Yes, Lord Death," We both replied, bowing.

"Have fun!"

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed, kicking my feet in the air. I then picked up Stitches, my teddy bear my mother gave to me for my 6th birthday, and hugged him to my chest.<p>

"Stitches, what should I do? I'm stuck with an idiot who cost me an extra lesson, and I'm nervous about being partners with Nanami... I don't even know my classmates! For starters, that blue spiky haired ninja creep pisses me off. I also know Liz and Patty, but I've never even talked to them. I feel so…so helpless!" I moaned, covering my face with his ears. Suddenly, a knock came at my door, and I jumped a little.

"Kimiko? It's me, Maka. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner with some of my friends."

I blinked in surprise, smiling warmly at the door. _She's so kind… Just two days and she already invites me to eat with her and her friends!_

"O-of course! Let me just get dressed," I replied happily, squeezing Stitches with glee.

My outfit was a short-sleeved red mini dress, with white leggings and gold sandals. Not too casual, but not too dressy. Who knew where we were going to eat? Nanami had come along too, and the three of us were now on our way to an outdoor restaurant. It was outside with open air, so we would be right under the stars...

* * *

><p>As the silence began to seem awkward I said, "Hey, Maka, thanks for letting Nanami to tag along."<p>

"No problem! I didn't know you were partners, though..."

"We just started today!" Nanami interjected, bouncing up next to me. Maka grinned, and put a thumbs-up in response.

"That's cool! We should train together sometime!" She slowly came to a stop in front of a bright colored patio, and we look up to see a neon sign with cursive letters spelling 'Le Pastaria'. "This is the place! Thought you might like Italian. Hope it's okay," Maka smiled sheepishly as she led the way to our table.

Six people were waiting for us; A tall girl with a high ponytail sat next to the blue-haired idiot, whom I wanted to punch right in the face. Across from him sat Liz and Patty, wearing their usual cowboy outfits, and Kid, staring at the menu. Soul pulled out a chair for Maka before he sat down beside her, and I sat at the end, unfortunately not next to Nanami, who had to sit at the opposite side. I noticed a choppy pink haired guy (at least his face looked like a guy's, but the black dress made him look like a girl) sitting next to Maka, staring at the tablecloth nervously.

With ninja creep on my left, and Kid on my right, I squirmed with all the butterflies in my stomach. All the girls were on the other side of the table, away from me. I fiddled with the napkin I now held in my lap, keeping quiet.

"Hey, Kimiko, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Tsubaki," Maka lays her hand out to Tsubaki, who then stood and bowed.

"Hello Kimiko, it's very nice to meet you. I'm sorry about the incident the other day. My partner, BlackStar, has something to say..." She smiled warmly. Ninja Creep then jumped up, pointing his thumb towards himself.

"Hey! I'm BlackStar! And I'm the strongest person in the world! HAHAHAHAHA- OW!" He then rubbed his head where Tsubaki had hit him.

"BlackStar, stop fooling around. You know what I'm talking about!" She said with a glare.

"Geez, geez, fine. I'm sorry about the other day. But I'm the still the biggest hero in the whole world! HAHAHAHA- OW! Stop that!" BlackStar stared at Tsubaki, placing his hands on his hips with a frown. After receiving a death glare, he finally obeyed his partner and settled in his seat, his hands now resting behind his head.

"It's okay. It's nice to meet you both," I replied, forcing a grin.

"Moving on… this is Crona. He's kind of new here, just like you." Maka then pats Crona's shoulder, whispering something in his ear. He then stood up, and kept looking back and forth between the table and me.

"H-h-hi. M-my name is C-Crona. It's n-nice to meet you…" His voice trailed off.

"Hello, Crona. It's nice to meet you, too. My name is Kimiko," I reached out to shake his hand, but he just stood there, frowning while twiddling with his thumbs.

"He's a bit shy…" Maka answered for him. "Anyways, I think you know Soul and Kid. The girls sitting next to Kid are the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty." The smaller sister jumped up, shaking my hand up and down vigorously.

"Hiya! I'm Patty! Let's play together sometime!" She giggled, still shaking my arm up and down.

"I'm sorry if she's a bit hyper, but she's mentally five. By the way, I'm Liz," the older one responded, waiting for her sibling to stop harassing my hand.

"Oh, woops! Sorry!" Patty giggled again, finally releasing my arm.

Soul was the last to stand. He placed his arms in his pockets, smirking.

"Hey. The name's Soul. Nice to meet you," he greeted. As quick as he had stood up, he sat back down, and picked up his menu.

"….." Kid just sat in his chair, looking over the food. He didn't do one thing as to even glance at me or say 'Hi'.

"Now that everyone has been introduced to each other, let's order!" Maka clasped her hands together, pretending not to notice Kid's behavior. Before I could sit down, the table shook as Kid pushed his chair back and unexpectedly slammed the pamphlet onto the table.

"This is despicable. Liz, Patty, stay here. I'll just be speaking with the manager." Without looking back, he walked towards the entrance, and talked to one of the employees up front.

"Oh god. Not again," Liz groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Not again?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Kid is gonna fix this place up!" Patty answered.

_He even prioritizes on symmetry in public? How humiliating!_

Customers in the restaurant turned their heads as Kid began to criticize the manager in a loud manner.

Pushing my hands on the table to stand up, I mumbled, "Sorry, Maka, but I don't feel too well tonight. I think I had some bad sushi earlier today..." I pushed my chair back in, walking out of the restaurant in a brisk pace, and began the small walk back to the dorms. As I was going around the corner, I heard someone shout for me.

"Kimiko, wait!"

I stopped, turning around.

Nanami caught up, panting. "I'll- walk- with you!"

"No, Nanami, you don't have to. I don't want to ruin your night... Go enjoy yourself," I smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Now, go and spend some time with Maka and the others. I'll see you tomorrow for the remedial lesson," I winked, trying to convince her.

"Alright... But if you need anything, just call me!" Nanami waved and ran back towards the patio.

_I hope she has fun._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nanami and I waited inside the death room beside Kid, Liz, and Patty, waiting for Professor Stein's remedial lesson.<p>

"Your extra job today is to kill a kishin egg. He's been causing a bit of trouble for the past week, so I'd like you to take care of him," he instructed.

"Alright. Where do you want us to go?" Kid asked.

"To Remina Village."

"Where's that?" Nanami frowned.

I froze, a feeling of horror washing over me. The air became warmer than usual, and my throat felt eerily dry.

"Kimiko? Are you all right?" Nanami asked, stepping towards me in concern.

"Home…." I muttered quietly, taking a couple steps back.

"What? Kimiko, where are you going? Are you okay?"

"N-no. No…" I shook my head, clenching my fists. "We're going to kill the kishin egg that destroyed my home…"

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Cliff hanger! First cliff hanger I've ever done! o3o By the way, I had to make Nanami two weapons, 'cause I don't think Kimiko can stab enemies with a boomerang… lol. Remember, criticism is always welcome! AWWWWW, come on! Don't be shy! The button is right there! Scroll a little lower…..


End file.
